


Body Talk

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "The lower back, where the spine meets the buttocks, is the most exciting part of any person's body, whether male or female." (AKA, this is me doing PWP...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Talk

Arthur had always seemed to let his eyes follow Ariadne around the work place, practically since the first day they'd met. It wasn't in an obvious, unsettling or creepy way. More appraising, appreciating, lingering even, following the lines of her body, tracing the motion of her walk or the sway of her hair. She liked the attention, certainly, and it was nice to be appreciated. She didn't dress in a particularly flashy way, preferring to be comfortable and warm. Layers were her friend, especially in her drafty and terribly underheated apartment. She could certainly dress up if she had to, but as a student, she rarely had opportunities. It also wasn't something she was usually interested in. Some of her classmates really liked high heeled shoes or makeup or doing up their hair in different ways, even for class. For Ariadne, she was more concerned about work. Not that she didn't like the idea of being viewed as a sexual creature, but enhancing her features with clothes or makeup wasn't a priority for her.

Having Arthur regularly check her out, his eyes following her out of a room, was definitely very flattering. It made her more aware of what she was wearing and what she wasn't doing to play up her assets, small as they were. He obviously was interested without any conscious work on her part. What would his reaction be if she did?

As it turned out, utterly electric.

The hip hugging skinny jeans practically led Arthur to glue his eyeballs to her as she moved around the workspace or bent over her table putting a model together. He had to be an ass man, she decided. Not a bad thing, even if she didn't necessarily see the appeal of asses herself. She liked eyes and smiles, as ridiculous as that might sound, and Arthur had a pretty spectacular one if he let himself loosen up. She liked him, liked the idea of him, liked the thought of getting to know him even better than as a colleague. He flirted back when she smiled coyly and dropped a few cheesy lines, so it was more just ogling that he was interested in.

Perfect.

She'd been toying with the idea of how to make her next move when a golden opportunity presented itself. Their extractor had vanished to do some research on the mark, their chemist had taken a day off, and the two of them were alone together in the office suite Arthur had found to prepare for the job. Feeling bolder than she had ever done, and with a sly glance at Arthur, who was alternately working and sneaking looks at her, Ariadne decided that it was now or never. Slowly, deliberately, she climbed up, knelt on her chair and bent over the table as she pretended to need that angle to glue her model together.

The sound of Arthur choking on his coffee was _wonderful._ This had to be what her classmates were so gung ho about. There was a certain kind of power in this, in tilting her body just so, in arranging herself in such a way to cause a reaction in someone else. She'd never really considered that before, but _damn,_ she wanted to keep having this reaction on Arthur. He was so professional while they worked together, so hesitant to be seen as anything less than proper and exceptionally competent.

"Ariadne?" he asked, his voice sounding a little hoarse.

"Yes?" she asked in reply, not turning around. She smiled a little, and even wiggled around in the chair as if she needed to adjust her position. It was hard to suppress her delighted laughter at the next choking sound he made, but she managed it.

This was a superpower, she was convinced of it. And she _liked_ this.

"Do you need help with something?"

She turned at the sound of his strangled voice, and his eyes were locked on her. It was as if she was a buffet laid out in front of a starving man. "Why?"

"Um..."

"Am I distracting you?" she asked, lips curling into a smile.

Understanding made his eyes widen. "You did this on purpose."

"Considering you wouldn't say a damn thing outside of a dream? Yeah, I did. Come on over, Arthur. Touch me."

Arthur was at her side instantly, his hands caressing her ass and the small of her back. "Was that the reaction you wanted to get?"

"Seems to be the body part you're most drawn to."

He actually untucked her shirt and shifted her skinny jeans down a little. "Right here," he murmured, before bending down to press his lips to the small of her back. "Right at the base of your spine, right where your body moves so sensuously... That's the part I like." He looked up at her then, dark eyes almost twinkling in amusement. "But the rest of you is pretty fucking fantastic, too."

Maybe it was the open appreciation in his eyes. Or the expletive he usually didn't say. Or the fact that his hands were caressing her in a way she had only dreamed of before. Whatever it was, she grabbed his tie and pulled him closer for a filthy kiss, her tongue sliding across his lips and into his mouth as if she could inhale him. She undid the knot at his throat as best as she could while their mouths were still attached, pouting when he pulled away. But off came the tie and he undid a few of his buttons, so she pulled off her shirt and undid the button on her skinny jeans, sliding them partway down her hips.

Just to taunt him a little more, she turned around and wiggled her ass, making sure he could see the slope at the small of her back. Naked, apparently she was irresistible. Arthur grasped her hips to keep her still, and bent over her to brush his lips and tongue across that expanse of skin. His breath was warm and moist, coming in short pants, and she could feel his thigh and hardening cock against her leg. Twisting her upper body, Ariadne reached behind her to run her hand along his shoulder and neck. He shivered, maybe at the feel of her cold fingers on his skin, but then he pressed his open mouth against her. "God, I want you so bad," he growled, looking up at her through his eyelashes.

Fuck, he was so pretty.

"What's stopping you?" she asked, lips curled into a sultry smile. "Maybe I want you in me."

Arthur stood and leaned over enough to kiss her again, shifting his left hand so that he caressed her torso. Slowly, teasingly, he slid it up to a breast and caressed it gently. "Is this a good spot?" he asked, rubbing the nipple gently with his thumb.

"Like that, yeah," she said, pulling her arm in and grasping his wrist. "But I can handle that. I'd rather have your hand here," she said, pushing his fingers down to the tangle of hair between her thighs. "Get me nice and wet for you."

He made a growling sound, and it shot straight to her groin. As his fingers sought her folds, she fondled her own breast with her left hand and kept hold of the table with her right. He was bent over her, kissing her mouth and jaw and then nipping at her ear when she threw her head back with a gasp as he slid two fingers inside of her. "Like that," she gasped, tilting her hips a little to try and help him. Arthur licked her ear and sped up, making her keen in pleasure. His own breath came quickly, his cock against her ass.

It took a little while to get her slick enough that Arthur tried a third finger, stretching her, and that added pressure was enough to get her to come. She arched back with a gasp, the chair wobbling beneath her. Only Arthur's arm around her and her hand on the desk kept her from falling. She was really in a precarious position, but she couldn't care any less. "In me," she gasped, moving her hand from her breast to reach behind her. "C'mon, c'mon, in me," she insisted, grasping hold of whatever flesh she could reach.

Arthur laughed and lined up his cock with her slick entrance, guiding himself in slowly. It was sheer torture, and then there was the brush of his fingers against the small of her back. "Lovely," she heard him say, a groan more than actual voice. She clenched down hard around his cock, and then he lost all power of speech.

His strokes were deep, all the way inside her. It was almost uncomfortable how full she felt; she never did get a close up look of his cock before offering herself up to him, and he was apparently pretty big and thick. That just meant more preparation for her before he slid inside, really. But then he slid his hand around her hip and reached for her clit again. Mmm, smart man. He rubbed at it as he made shallow thrusts inside her, and Ariadne swore she could see stars. Maybe she was groaning, maybe he was, it didn't matter anymore. Her body was on fire, the pleasure all she wanted to focus on. This was perfect, and it had been far too long since she last had sex.

When he came, it was over far too soon for Ariadne's liking. She pouted when he scrounged around for napkins, holding them in place when he pulled out of her. Not exactly a romantic detail to have kept track of, but Arthur kissed her shoulder and stroked her sides when she held the napkins between her legs. He nipped her neck, and she could feel him smiling against her skin. All right, she was feeling pretty loose and pleased, too.

"My hotel room is nearby," he offered, closing his lips over her earlobe. "We'll order in room service, not leave until tomorrow morning."

Ariadne turned and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Tomorrow afternoon," she bargained.

He grinned at her, eyes crinkling delightfully in the corners. He really didn't smile like that often enough. "Deal."

The End


End file.
